Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by amberdowny
Summary: “If you could be a girl for a whole day, would you do it?”


Title: Girls Just Want to Have Fun  
Author: SP  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Drake/Josh…sort of.  
Warnings: Crack!fic ish. Also, gay het sex.  
Word Count: 5,066--my new high for a one-shot.  
Summary: "If you could be a girl for a whole day, would you do it?" Part of my ABC challenge  
Author's Notes: So, therubyone has the dubious honor of co-inspiring this fic, along with that quote from I Love Sushi. Please suspend your disbelief for a few thousand words.

Everything had been fine the night before. A nice, normal Friday night. Drake came home from a date, Drake and Josh played some Game Sphere, Drake played some guitar, and then Drake had gone to bed, wearing just a pair of pajama pants, since it was hot.

But when Drake woke up that morning, he immediately knew something was wrong. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, exactly, though.

Until he sat up. His hair tickled his bare back, and last time he'd looked, his hair wasn't that long. And his chest felt unusually heavy. He looked down apprehensively, and then screamed, because he _definitely_ knew he hadn't had _those_ the night before.

The sound of his scream made him scream again. Sure, he could hit some high notes when he sang, but not _that_ high.

His scream had another effect, of course: Josh fell out of bed, and then jumped up and hurried over to the loft bed. "Drake are you--what--who--I'm sorry!" he stammered out, before blushing bright red.

Drake realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and screamed a third time, before pulling the blankets over himself.

Cautiously, Josh turned back around. "I'm, uh, really sorry about that. Uh…who are you, and where's Drake? And why were you screaming?"

"Dude," Drake replied, then suppressed the urge to scream again. His voice was all…feminine and girly. "_I'm_ Drake."

Josh frowned. "Last time I knew, Drake was a guy…"

Drake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, me too! That would be why I was screaming!"

Josh looked suspiciously at Drake. "How do I know you're really Drake?"

Drake rolled his eyes again. "Josh, it's me!"

"But how do I know?"

Drake made an irritated sound. "Okay, your pillow is named Mr. Puff Puff, you have an unhealthy obsession with Oprah, I once got us fake ID's under the names Jefferson Steelflex and Alvin Yakatori, I was married to your e-pal from Yudonia, and um…"

"All right," Josh interrupted. "I guess you're Drake. You look like Drake, if Drake was a girl."

"Thank you," Drake answered. "So now the question is…WHY AM I A GIRL?"

Josh winced and rubbed at his ears. "Well, _I_ don't know."

"How do I _stop_ being a girl?"

"I don't know!" Josh repeated.

Drake held up a corner of the blanket, as though checking to see whether he'd gone back to normal when he wasn't looking, then groaned and covered himself up again. "Okay, I like girls and all, but I don't know if I want to _be_ one!"

Josh shrugged. "I don't know, at least you're a pretty girl."

Drake wasn't sure whether to be flattered or indignant. "Well--well--" he spluttered.

Josh blushed again. "I mean, not that I was looking or anything. Just…you're not ugly."

"Thanks, I guess," Drake replied uncertainly. What kind of a compliment was that? "Will you hand me a shirt, please?" he asked.

Josh picked up one of Drake's shirts and looked at it doubtfully. "I don't think it'll fit."

"Why not?" Drake demanded.

"Well, you're not--you have--you--" Josh gestured wildly, and finally Drake understood. He blushed himself.

"Oh. Right," he said, looking down at what had to be D-cups. "Um…give me one of yours, then."

Josh pulled a shirt of his own from the closet and handed it over, very carefully turning his back and allowing his brother--sister?--to cover up.

Drake got out of bed then, and spread his arms. "What do I look like?" he asked.

"Pretty much like you usually do…except with certain female parts. And your hair is kind of wavy and goes almost down to your butt. And your eyelashes are longer, and your eyebrows are thinner," Josh answered, examining Drake.

"And I'm hot?"

Josh blushed yet again. "Well…"

"Would you date me?"

"Drake! That is not an appropriate question to ask your stepbrother!"

Drake waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Answer the question."

"I guess I would," Josh mumbled.

"Okay, cool." Drake looked down at himself again. "I need girl clothes," he realized. "Do you think Megan's would fit me?"

"Why do you need girl clothes?" Josh yelped. "Do you _want_ guys all over you?"

Drake contemplated the idea. "Not completely. But it might be fun to be a girl, for a little while."

"What happened to being horrified that you're a girl? How did you become one? How are you going to become a guy again? And what happens if you're out on a date or something and then turn back into you? You'll get beat up, or worse!" Josh exclaimed. "And no, Megan's clothes will not fit you," he added as an afterthought.

Drake suddenly had a great idea. "I know!" he announced, completely ignoring all of Josh's concerns. "_You_ can _pretend_ that I'm your girlfriend."

"Why do you want me to do that?" Josh asked.

"Well," Drake began, "that way I can see what it's like being a girl, and other guys will think I'm a girl, but I'll be with you, so they won't try anything, and if I turn back, then you already know I'm not supposed to be a girl, so it'll all work!"

Josh frowned. "That really shouldn't make sense, but it kind of does."

"Awesome! Now, where can I find some girl clothes? What about Mindy?"

"I'm not asking my ex-girlfriend if I can borrow her clothes!" Josh protested. "She'll think I'm being weird and stalkerish! Why don't you just buy some?"

"What am I supposed to wear until I do?" Drake asked.

Josh shrugged, totally frustrated. "I don't know, that?"

"Dude, I look terrible. Well, your shirt isn't that bad," he amended. "But these pants? And all of mine are guy's jeans. Do you think I'd fit into a _skirt_ of Megan's, at least?"

Josh considered. "Well, maybe. But you'd better steal it from the wash--no way would she ever give you one on her own."

Drake grinned. "Okay, I will. Then you should take me out."

Josh shook his head. "I have a feeling that this is not going to end well."

"You worry too much," Drake retorted, before sashaying out of the room.

He was really way too good at that hip-swinging girl walk.

--

That evening, Drake and Josh exchanged hurried words outside the Premiere.

"…and do you really want to go in there wearing that outfit?"

Drake looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing a denim skirt of Megan's, paired with a new, low-cut purple shirt and his own Converse sneakers. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it--it…it shows things!" Josh spluttered. "And I don't know if you're really wearing the right bra…"

"What's wrong with my bra?!"

A few people stared as they passed by.

"Shh!"

Lowering his voice, Drake demanded, "Well?"

"Nothing!" Josh hissed. "It's just that…well, you probably shouldn't have gone with one that, um, enhances your, um…"

Drake grinned wickedly. "My cleavage, Josh? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Blushing, Josh nodded. "Yes, that! Unless you really want to attract _tons_ of attention."

Drake shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever. It's just like a science experiment. And I have you to protect me!"

"If you're sure," Josh answered uncertainly. "Come on, Drake, let's go in." Drake turned and took a step toward the door. "WAIT!" Josh cried suddenly.

Drake started, then spun around. "What?" he asked irritably.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"You need a girl's name," Josh clarified. Drake opened his mouth. "And don't say Drakette!" Josh added warningly.

Drake looked offended. "I wasn't going to!"

Josh looked skeptical.

"Okay, so I was. But come on, I need a name that sounds like Drake, so I don't screw it up."

Josh rolled his eyes. "How many names do you know of that sound like Drake? How about one that starts with a D instead?"

Drake frowned. "Such as…?"

"Dana, Deborah, Diana, Donna, Desiree, Darlene, Deirdre, Druscilla, Daph--"

Drake covered Josh's mouth. "Okay, okay! Jeez, where do you get some of those? Deirdre? _Druscilla_? Those are two of the stupidest names ever."

"My mother's name happened to be Deirdre," Josh answered quietly.

Immediately, Drake regretted his words. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Josh sighed. "Yeah, well. I think Druscilla is actually a good choice."

"Why?" Drake asked incredulously.

"Because it starts with D-R. That way, if you start to slip and say 'Drake' you can change it without sounding too weird. You can shorten it to Dru if you like."

"Drew is a guy's name," Drake replied, wrinkling his nose cutely.

Josh evidently caught himself staring and flushed. "Not necessarily."

"Okay, fine, you're probably right. Druscilla it is."

Josh nodded. "Great. Let's go do this." He started toward the movie theater, but Drake grabbed his arm. "What now?"

"You have to do this right," Drake answered. "Put your arm around my waist, and act like I'm your girlfriend."

Josh got a weird expression on his face. "Um…do I have to kiss you?"

Drake actually thought about it. "No," he said finally. "I think we can look authentic without kissing."

"Authentic?"

Drake gave Josh an uncertain look. "I used that right, right?"

"Yes," Josh answered. "Which is surprising." Drake scowled and flicked Josh's forehead. "OW!"

"You deserved it," Drake said primly. "Now, put your arm around my waist and let's go."

Josh did as he was told.

When they entered the Premiere, heads turned. Literally. Almost every guy there looked longingly at Drake, and then shot death glares at Josh. Josh swallowed nervously.

"Why don't you get us a couple of sodas, Josh?" Drake suggested. "I'll go find us a table."

"Okay," Josh squeaked, then cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

Drake flashed Josh a flirty smile. "Whatever you get is fine."

Josh blushed and moved off to the concession counter, while Drake went in the opposite direction to find a table.

Barely twenty seconds after he sat down, a Good-Looking Guy approached him. "Hey there. What's a pretty girl like you doing with a dork like Nichols?"

Drake batted his eyelashes. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Just looking out for you. You could do so much better than him," Guy replied with an easy smile.

"How much better?" Drake asked coyly.

Guy leaned in. "Come with me, and I'll show you."

"Dr--rooo!" Josh exclaimed, rushing over with two Mocha Colas. "What do you think you're doing?"

Drake smiled at Josh. "Just talking," he replied sweetly.

"Right," Guy agreed. "So…about what I said?"

"Yeah, right," Drake answered. "Like I'd go off with someone who just insulted my boyfriend? I don't think so."

Guy glowered at Josh, then moved away.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Drake whispered excitedly. "Every guy in here is totally jealous!"

"Do you _want_ guys to be jealous over you?" Josh wanted to know.

Hastily, Drake answered, "No, of course not. Not as me. But just for the sake of this experiment? Totally. Look at me, I make an awesome girl!"

"No argument there," Josh muttered.

"Huh?"

Josh shook his head quickly. "Nothing. So--"

"_Josh_?" someone said disbelievingly.

"Oh no," Josh groaned.

Mindy stalked over to them. "Hi, Josh," she said pointedly.

"Hey, Mindy," Josh answered. "So, uh, what brings you here?"

"I just saw a movie with Chad," Mindy said, narrowing her eyes. "So, who's your friend?"

Drake knew an angry girl when he saw one. And even though making Mindy angry was one of his favorite pastimes, he didn't want to get Josh in trouble. So before Josh could answer, he grinned at Mindy. "Hi, I'm Druscilla," he said brightly. "Call me Dru. You must be Mindy Crenshaw. Josh has told me _so much_ about you!"

Mindy seemed taken aback. "Really?"

"Of course! He told me what good friends you are, and how you built an amazing photo--"

"Photon," Josh hissed.

"--photon cannon for the science fair last year. You must be really smart."

"Well, kind of," Mindy answered, looking pleased.

"And wow, that is such a cute shirt!" Drake gushed. "Where'd you get it?"

Now Mindy looked flattered. "My aunt sent it from London. Hey, you know what? You look kind of famil--"

"Mindy, you ready to go?" Chad asked, crossing the lobby to them.

"Oh, sure. See you Josh. It was nice meeting you, Dru." She waved and followed Chad out of the Premiere.

Josh heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Crisis averted," he announced. "You're really good that that gushy girl thing."

Drake shrugged, a little self-conscious. "Well, I know how girls work."

"It's a good thing you do. That could have been bad," Josh answered.

Drake laughed. "Yeah, it could have been. But it wasn't. And it's all thanks to me."

"Yes, you're amazing," Josh said dryly. But he couldn't hide a small smile.

"I'm hungry," Drake complained suddenly. "Josh, go get me some food."

Josh shook his head. "No."

Drake pouted. "Why not?"

Josh shook his head again, as though to clear it. "Um, because you didn't ask right. You asked like Drake would." He hastily took a sip of Mocha Cola.

Drake rolled his eyes. Then he gave Josh a sultry look. "Josh. I'd love it if you'd go get something for us to eat."

Josh choked on his soda.

"Better?" Drake asked with a bright smile.

Still coughing, Josh managed to croak out, "Much," before standing up and going to buy Drake's food.

As soon as Josh left, Good-Looking Guy came up to Drake again.

"So, your name is Dru, huh?" he practically purred.

Drake surveyed him coolly. "Nope."

Guy frowned. "Come on baby, don't be like that."

"Okay," Drake answered. "Two conditions."

"What?" Guy asked warily.

"Number one, don't call me baby. Number two, don't insult Josh again." Drake smiled innocently. "Or else you'll be in severe pain."

Guy smirked. "Fiery, huh? That's okay. It's hot."

Drake giggled at Guy's pun.

Guy's smirk grew. "You know," he murmured, leaning in closer to Drake, "I don't believe that Nichols is really your boyfriend."

"Why not?" Drake asked, starting to worry.

"You look a lot like Nichols' brother. I bet you're their cousin."

Drake snorted. "Why would I go on a date with my cousin?" he asked, carefully ignoring the fact that he was on a date with his brother, which was probably worse.

Guy shrugged. "You're a pretty girl. They'd probably want to protect you."

"From what, guys like you?" Drake retorted.

Guy smirked again. "Touché."

"You know what? Leave me alone," Drake said, standing with the intention of joining Josh.

"I don't think I will," Guy answered, moving even closer.

Drake, panicked, looked around for Josh, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him hurrying over.

"She said to leave her alone," Josh growled, tapping Guy on the shoulder.

Josh had a couple inches on Guy. He backed off. "I still don't think you're dating him," he said to Drake. "Tell you what. You make out with him, and I'll leave you alone."

"_What_?" Josh yelped.

Drake glared at Guy. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

Guy shrugged. "Fine with me, if you like dating your cousin."

"He's _not_ my cousin."

"Then kiss him."

Drake turned and looked at Josh. Josh's eyes were wide and he looked panic-stricken. He clearly did not want to be kissed.

Drake didn't really care. He needed to get that creepy Guy away from him. So he stood on tiptoe and crashed his lips against Josh's.

He had had every intention of keeping the kiss pretty innocent--not so much that Guy would still think Josh was his cousin, but definitely nothing steamy.

That wasn't what happened. And it wasn't even his fault.

The instant his lips connected with Josh's, something clicked, and he found himself moving his lips. Even more surprising, Josh moved his own in response. Josh wrapped his arms around Drake's waist, and Drake wound a hand into Josh's dark curls. Tentatively, Josh slid his tongue across Drake's lips. And in the biggest surprise of all (well, since Drake had woken up as a girl) Drake opened his mouth and allowed Josh to explore. Drake pulled away in shock when he felt a completely foreign sensation between his legs. Was he getting turned on? By kissing his _stepbrother_?

Guy's low whistle jerked Drake back from his thoughts. "Okay, I guess you are dating him. My bad, sorry." And just like that, he walked away.

Josh, stammering and blushing and not looking Drake in the eye, suggested that they go home, and Drake immediately agreed.

--

They didn't speak again until they were back home in their room. And even there, they had sat in awkward silence for about fifteen minutes at opposite ends of the couch.

"Josh--" Drake began finally.

"Drake--" Josh started at the same time.

Then they both quieted, staring at each other now. Drake giggled nervously. Josh groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Then there was more silence.

"Josh?" Drake began again.

"Yeah?" Josh replied quietly.

"Are you mad at me?"

Josh sighed deeply and let his head fall back against the couch cushions. "No," he said after awhile. "None of this is your fault."

"I kissed you," Drake argued in a small voice.

"Because you were getting harassed by that guy. You had a reason."

Drake shook his head. "You were right--I shouldn't have gone out."

"Well, no," Josh agreed. "But if it kept you from freaking out--which I would have done a long time ago--then I didn't want to fight you too much."

"Maybe I was trying to not freak out. This is just too weird for words," Drake admitted.

Josh scooted closer on the couch. "Come here."

Drake moved closer as well, and Josh wrapped him in a hug. "We'll figure this out," he whispered, before releasing him.

Drake didn't go far. His leg was still touching Josh's, and he leaned his head on Josh's shoulder. "How? We can't even tell anybody. Who'd believe us?"

"Don't worry," Josh replied, then kissed the top of Drake's head. Then, abruptly, he pushed him away. "Drake, I'm sorry!" he blurted out, moving back to the far end of the couch.

Drake, really confused now, looked at his brother. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm just--and you're so--and I took that kiss way too far, and--"

"Complete sentences, please."

Josh sighed again. "Okay. I took that kiss way too far."

"No--"

"Yeah, I did. And I'm sorry. But you're just--I know you're still Drake under there, but you _look_ incredibly…feminine and attractive." Josh blushed and looked away.

Drake, despite being pretty much shocked, couldn't keep a smile from spreading across his face. "Josh Nichols, do I turn you on?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Yes!" Josh nearly shouted, "And it doesn't help that you've been all flirty all day, like you are right now!"

"I'm sorry," Drake said, immediately and sincerely. "I didn't mean to be. Not to you."

"I'm surprised you're not more disgusted by this," Josh commented.

Drake shrugged. "It doesn't bother me much. I mean, you're a guy, right? And I look like a girl. A very hot girl. Why wouldn't you want me?"

Josh chuckled a bit. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"And, um, since this day can't get any weirder, I might as well tell you. When you kissed me?"

"Yeah?"

Drake bit his lip. "Well, I kind of…it might have turned _me_ on."

"Really?" Josh asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"That's weird. Probably because you're physically a girl, and I'm a guy, so kissing…yeah." Josh trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Relieved, Drake replied, "Yeah, you're probably right." Then, something occurred to him. It couldn't possibly have been a good idea. But he decided that there was no harm in asking. "Hey…would it be completely stupid if we…you know?"

"I don't know, because I don't know what you know is," Josh replied.

"…Okay, that sentence was really confusing. But, um, I meant…if you and I…well, um, if we…"

Suddenly, it dawned on Josh. "Oh. You mean, if we…_experimented_?"

"Right."

Josh immediately answered, "Yes, that would be very stupid. But," he added, before Drake could say anything else, "it's kind of an intriguing suggestion."

Drake looked hopeful. "So?"

"So…I guess we could. I mean, it's just in the spirit of your experiment, right?"

Drake nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course. When am I ever going to have this opportunity again? Hopefully, never."

Josh nodded too. "Right. Makes sense."

Suddenly, Drake had a thought. "Um…have you ever? I don't think I want to be your first. That's pushing the weirdness level."

Josh blushed. "Yes, actually, I have."

"With the Creature?" Drake looked both disgusted and impressed.

Josh nodded.

"Where?" Drake asked, suddenly paranoid.

"You're not going to like this," Josh muttered.

Drake closed his eyes. "Please don't tell me in my bed."

"No…on this couch. Among other places."

Drake shot up so fast, Josh barely saw it. "EW! Dude, are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"Where are the other places?"

Josh looked around the room, gesturing vaguely.

Drake shuddered. "Okay, we are so doing it in my bed. You swear you never had her there?"

"Swear."

"Okay," Drake said again. "That's where, then."

And then, because there was no time like the present, Drake reached down, seized Josh's hand, and tugged him to his feet before pressing his lips against Josh's again.

This kiss turned sloppy fast. It was all open-mouthed and wet, and Drake loved it. Josh, quickly gaining confidence, ran his hands over Drake's back. Drake, encouraged, slid his hands underneath Josh's shirt. Josh shivered and then unexpectedly pulled away with a wet sound.

"I just had a thought," he panted.

"What?"

"Do you…do you have any condoms?"

Drake frowned slightly. "Of course. Why?"

"Well, I don't, and it would be pretty bad if I got you pregnant."

Drake nodded slowly. "Yeah, that would be hard to explain…do you think I _can_ get pregnant?"

"I don't know, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"True. Okay. It's about time to move up to my bed anyway." Drake toed off his shoes and socks, then scaled the ladder to the loft bed, followed by Josh.

"So…where were we?" Drake asked, handing Josh a condom with a sexy smile.

Josh smiled back. "Right about…here," he answered, before kissing Drake deeply. Drake felt more than heard his moan, and he blushed. Josh laughed softly against his mouth, then moved down to his neck. He began sucking gently, alternating with nipping.

Drake pulled gently at Josh's hair. He looked up. "Something wrong?"

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, and you're actually _really_ good at it, but…it's nothing new."

"Oh. Okay, I can fix that," Josh replied, with a predatory grin. Then, with no pretense, he pulled off his own shirt and tugged impatiently at the hem of Drake's. Drake hastily took it off and dropped it to the floor.

Josh's eyes traveled over the newly-exposed skin, and then back to Drake's eyes. They both went in for the kiss this time. Tongues were pushing against each other and lips were moving and hands were swirling over skin, and then Josh's moved to the hook of Drake's bra. He deftly unhooked it and pulled back just enough to remove it. And _then_ his hands moved to Drake's bare breasts, cupping them. He ran his thumbs in circles around the nipples, and Drake shuddered as he responded to Josh's ministrations, nipples hardening immediately.

"Bed," Josh murmured between kisses. They sat, still kissing, but after a moment, Josh pulled all the way away. "Lie down," he commanded.

Drake hurried to comply. Josh stretched out beside him, on his side, and pressed a kiss to Drake's jaw. He trailed his lips down Drake's neck, pausing to nibble a bit more, and then continued down. He sucked one of Drake's nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Drake couldn't suppress a moan.

Josh moved away slowly. "We're still wearing too many clothes, if we're going to go through with this," he said quietly. "Do you still want to?"

"God, yes," Drake answered.

Josh pressed a kiss to Drake's cheek, then sat up and began unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans. Drake sat up as well and did the same.

When they were both in equal states of undress, Drake looked at Josh and unabashedly raked his eyes over his body. Josh blushed and shifted slightly, looking as though he wanted to cover himself up again and hide his erection. "Don't," Drake murmured.

"I'm not that attr--"

"Yes, you are," Drake interrupted. "Don't put yourself down."

Josh smiled, then kissed Drake again before placing soft kisses over his whole face. He again moved down Drake's neck, sparing a moment to flick his tongue over his nipples, before licking a trail down to Drake's bellybutton. Drake's breathing hitched as he wondered how far Josh was going to go.

Not as far as he'd thought, he realized a moment later, as Josh slithered back up so their faces were on a level.

"What are--"

"Shh," Josh replied, covering his mouth with his own. He put one hand on Drake's cheek and traced the other one down the expanse of skin he'd just licked, supporting himself on his knees. This time, he didn't stop at Drake's bellybutton, continuing all the way to his center. He brushed Drake's clit with his fingertips and Drake moaned loudly.

"Oh my god," he breathed, pulling away from the kiss.

Josh smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You okay?"

"I will be if you keep going," he managed.

Josh laughed softly and did as Drake asked. He rubbed his clit harder, and had Drake moaning and making little sounds in seconds. Drake felt himself getting wetter, and gasped out, "Josh, slow down." He didn't want to come yet.

Immediately, Josh stopped altogether. "Drake, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just…this is a little much. Don't stop though."

"All right." Rather than resume what he'd been doing, Josh tried something new, and slipped a finger inside of Drake. Drake arched against Josh's hand, and, encouraged, Josh added a second finger and began moving them in and out.

Drake stopped him after a few minutes with a hand on his arm. "What about you?" he asked, with some concern.

"I'm fine," Josh replied. "I want this to be all about you. Everything that happens tonight is completely new to you. Just worry about that."

"But that's not fair."

"Oh, trust me, I'll be satisfied."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

And with that, Josh moved down Drake's body again, replacing his hand with his tongue, and Drake almost passed out. It wasn't like he hadn't done the exact same thing Josh was doing at that moment. He just…never realized how intense, how pleasurable it was for the girl.

Now he did.

"Josh," he moaned breathily. "Little much, again."

Josh ignored him this time, and with a throbbing with his clit and contractions inside of him, Drake came, quite possibly more forcefully than he ever had in his life. Or maybe that was an illusion, just because this was such a new, unfamiliar feeling.

Almost before Drake could catch his breath, Josh was asking if he was okay, and at Drake's dazed nod, he was ripping open the condom package and climbing on top of him. Then, with a passionate kiss, Josh was inside of Drake.

Drake cried out, and Josh patiently waited a few moments. Then he began to thrust, all the while peppering Drake's face with kisses. Drake lifted his hips to meet with Josh's, feeling the excitement building within him again. He'd realized again that this should have been really weird, but instead, it was just really, really good.

Josh stifled a moan of his own into Drake's shoulder, and the knowledge that Josh had just come triggered Drake's second orgasm of the night. Josh pulled out, and then they just lay there for a minute, sheens of sweat glistening on both of their bodies, panting in tandem. Then Josh rolled off of Drake and disposed of the used condom, before returning to the bed.

Drake snuggled up next to him immediately. Josh kissed his forehead. "I wouldn't have expected you'd be a cuddler," he murmured. "Is that just the girly-ness?"

"No," Drake replied, and he would have been offended if he wasn't so drained. "Is there anything wrong with being a cuddler?"

"Of course not," Josh answered, and Drake knew he was smiling warmly without even looking. "I am myself; you know how tactile I am. I just didn't expect you to be one."

Drake yawned. "Wait, you're fabric?" he asked, confused.

"_Tactile_, Drake, not textile," Josh replied exasperatedly. "It means, like, always touching other people."

"Oh." Drake yawned again. "Goodnight."

"You want me to stay here tonight?" Josh asked, a little surprised.

Drake snuggled even closer to Josh. "Yeah, why not? I'm comfortable. Are you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Josh apparently couldn't think of an answer to that.

"All right then. Goodnight, Josh."

"Goodnight, Drake."

--

Drake woke up the next morning, alone. And not naked. He stretched, looking down curiously, trying to remember if he'd gotten dressed last night. He definitely didn't remember putting those pajama pants on. He was pretty sure he'd gone to sleep naked, after he and Josh--

And then he realized that he was completely back to normal.

"JOSH!" he yelled excitedly.

Josh bolted upright and fell out of bed. "What?" he replied anxiously, picking himself up again.

"I'm a guy again!"

Josh gave him a weird look. "Um…were you ever anything else?"

"Um, _yeah!_ Remember? I woke up yesterday as a girl, and then we went shopping and to the Premiere, and that guy hit on me, so we--"

Josh started laughing. "Oh my god, Drake, you have the weirdest dreams. Yesterday was Friday. Today is Saturday."

Drake blinked. "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Positive. But tell me some more about that dream, it sounds hilarious. What did we do?"

Drake blushed. "Um, I had you pretend to date me, and a guy didn't believe we were dating, so he told us to kiss."

"Did we?"

"Yeah. Um, a lot. And then we came back here, and…things happened."

"…Oh. Well, like I said, the weirdest dreams."

Drake wondered for a moment why he'd dreamed about sex with Josh, and having feelings for Josh, but then a more pressing, and thankfully distracting, question came into his mind.

"Um, Josh? In my dream, you said you'd had sex with Mindy on our couch. True or not?"

Josh immediately turned red himself. "Uhh…"

END


End file.
